how it started
by singergirl01
Summary: if you read my story "I'm not mad" well this is the story that lead up to that. How it all started:) *hope you will like it*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

-Host Club after hours-

"Haruhi can you stay after for a min?" Kyoya asked not looking up from his laptop. "Oooo, someone in trouble," the singing fire red heads said like a little 5 years old. "WHAT! HARUHI WHAT DID YOU DO? MOTHER DON'T HURT OUR LITTLE GIRL!" Tamaki yelled right in Haruhi face while shacking her, and being over dramatic as always.

"Look it problem about my debt, or something," Haruhi sigh. " Haru-Chan, Haru-Chan do you want to eat some cake with me?!" Hunny-Simpi asked while jumping up and down _"I still can't believe he a third year.."_ Haruhi said to herself "Nah.. No thanks Hunny-Simpi …maybe tomorrow ..Okay," "Okay!" with pink flowers all around him he hoped on Mori back said his goodbyes, and headed out. Then few mins later the twins and Tamaki left as while, leavening Haruhi and Kyoya be themselves.

Haruhi turn and started to make her way to the shadow king who was still on his laptop like always. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she said as she sat down across from him. It was quit for a sec before Kyoya spoke. "I like to ask you something Haruhi," he stated closing his laptop and taking off his glass then rubbing his eyes.

" Oh and what that?" she said while popping her head on her left hand "tonight my father is having a ball, and I need a date," Kyoya said folding his arms across his chest looking at her though the glare of his glasses. "And you want to take me?" making sure she understand what he asking.

"Yes, so what do you say Haruhi?" pushing up his glasses a little "I don't know I really need to study…" Haruhi said trailing off. "I'll cut your debt by third… and there be fancy tuna," giving her a smirk knowing he won.

"Fine…what time?" sighing and giving in to him "it's starts at 8:00, but I'll pick you up at 7:00," said standing up and grabbing his things. "Okay…." she stop when it dong on her "but Kyoya-Simpi I don't have a dress," Haruhi asked him "here," throwing her a brown paper bag "in it is all you need for tonight," he said then let with her staring at the bag that is now in her hands. She open it up looked at it and sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-6:00 Haruhi's-

Haruhi sat there in her room looking at her at the bag still "ugh…why did I agree to this again," sighing and falling back to her bed. _"You did it for the fancy tuna,"_ said a annoying voice in her head "whatever," she sat up and looked at the clock "6:05 pm … well I should get ready," grabbing the bag and walking to the bathroom.

Couple of mins later Haruhi came out of the bathroom with the dress that Kyoya gave her. It was a well fitting dress that showed of her curves. It was a sky blue color dress that fell just below her knees, and that puffed out a little on the bottom. It was a strapless dress that hugged her chest which made it tight just a little, but all in all in fit perfect. Haruhi finish fixing her hair, she had to hair clips to hold her bangs in place, so it wouldn't be it her eyes.

Haruhi put on a little lip gloss when she heard the doorbell rang. "7:00 … right on time," she smiled to herself as she open the door.

"Hello, Simpai," giving him a warm smile. He was wearing a black tux they she seen him wear before to one of the host dance they throw, and a blue tie that match with her dress. "Hello, Haruhi … you look lovely in that dress," he said with a small smile on his face "thanks, but then again you're the one that pick it out for me," putting on her black flats and grabbing her purse. "Oh thanks for letting me wear flats in stand of high heel Simpai," locking the door and turning towards him "Kyoya…" offering his arm to her she took it looking puzzle at him. "Tonight drop the Simpai….and your welcome I don't need you falling in front of my father…now do I?" hiding his eyes with his glasses as he smirked at her "baster," she said under her breath as they enter the limo.

The limo rid was quit for the most put not one of them said a word the whole way there. They arrived at Kyoya's. He offered his hand to her has he got out "wow…" Haruhi said looking at the building Kyoya smirked at her "Haruhi …I whether not stand here all night it quit cold," wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards to the doorway. She just blush looking down feeling embarrass of herself.

Once they was in they was greeted by his two older brothers with a nod, and they headed to the dining hall. Once again Haruhi was amazed with it, Kyoya simple push up his glasses and offered Haruhi a sit. They sat there for a while not one of them spoke, but Haruhi broke the silences "so Sim-…" Haruhi stopped herself when Kyoya rise and eyebrow at her "I … mean..Kyoya…" he nodded when she fixed her mistake "Kyoya, why is your father throwing the ball anyway?" she asked leading on her hand for a little. Kyoya push up his glasses to speak "I really don't think that you want to know…" smirking at her "let just say it very imported to my father that I come, and that I have a date," take a sip of his glasses a water. Haruhi looked at him and spoke once more "okay make sense, but why did you ask me to be your date…. I mean I'm sure lots of girls at school would have love to come with you….so why me," looking down and blushing again waiting for his answer. He place his glass down and stood up "Haruhi. Would you like to dance?" offering his hand to her. "hmm…. I'm not that great of a dance Kyoya…" sighing a little, but stood up and place her hand in his "….but sure why not," they walked to the dance floor when a slow song came on.

They dance in silence Haruhi smiling her "natural" smile to him and him giving her a smile she never seen before…but it was gone as soon as the song cut off _"I wonder if that was his true smile..?" _Haruhi thought to herself still looking at him kind of puzzle. "You know Haruhi it quit rued to stare at someone," Kyoya stated looking at her from the corner of his eyes, just caching her blush before she trued away.

The rest of the night went on quite peacefully, they talked and laugh some every now and again. When the food came Haruhi eyes was sparkling at her plant smiling wide at her plant that was full with fancy tuna. Kyoya just chuckled at her which she turned her head to him and gave him a thank you smile. They eat their meal enjoying it. Kyoya looked at his watch 11:00 it said "well Haruhi I should go and intrudes to you to my father, and take you home," sighing has he stood up and offered his hand to her "really?…is it that late?" she asked take his hand and walking towards his father "yes, it is," he said as they perused to his father.

"Hello, father," Kyoya said bowing to him.

"Ah…..Kyoya are you having a nice time my son?" he said as he pushed up his glasses looking toward Haruhi. "ah and who may this young lady be Kyoya?" he asked

"Father this is Haruhi she was my date this evening…" she bowed and gave him a smile "it very nice to meet you sure,"

"Well Kyoya she a fine lady…" placing a hand on his son shoulder, and turning back towards Haruhi "and very nice to Miss Haruhi…. I hope I see more of you in the future…" giving a side glance at Kyoya.

"It getting late father ….. I'm going to take Haruhi home," placing an arm around her waist, and puling her closer making her blush a little "ah…yes it his…well I hope you enjoyed your self Haruhi," giving her a small bow and turning to his son once more "…and I'll see you around later Kyoya….Goodbye," waving goodbye as they walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-in the limo-

Kyoya and Haruhi sat there in the quite limo both looking at the window they was both sitting by. "Well you father seems nice," Haruhi said trying to break the silence "yes, he seem to have taking a liking to you….not that I am surprise really," stated not looking up at her.

The car fell to the silence once more Haruhi was looking at the clouds _"I hope it not a thunder storm,"_ sighing at herself. Just then she heard a loud crash of thunder, Haruhi jumped a little toward Kyoya without even meaning to. "Haruhi? Are you alright?' asking not noticing the thunder that just hit "ye-yea …I-I'm fine- Kyo-," just then another loud thunder hit making her cling to Kyoya. This time he heard the thunder and he simple pulled her closer to him trying to clam her down the best that he could.

"Sorry…Kyo-Kyoya…" trying pull away, but he just pulled back has soon as they heard another loud thunder once more. "Shhh….it okay Haruhi…" he said rubbing up and down her arm "thank you…" was all she said as she slowly fell asleep.

Kyoya looked at her she was fast asleep when they arrived at her home. The driver open the door as Kyoya cared a sleeping Haruhi to the front of the door. He open the door with his spear key that Ranka had giving him, and he step inside. He looked around to fine that her father was not home yet sighing he took his shoes off and place Haruhi on the conch in her living room for a moment. He slowly took off her shoes, and unclipped her hair, it fell over eyes so prefect that he couldn't help but smile a little.

"ugh….Kyoya…?" Haruhi stirred as she open her eyes to see the blacked hair raven boy bent down to her level.

"Yes, Haruhi…?" he said pulling his glasses up to hide his eyes. Waiting for her to answer he got up and scooped her in his arm again, she didn't say anything as she land her head against his chest listening to his heart beat.

He taped open her bedroom door with his foot and carried her to her bed.

About when he place her down and started to walk back is when he felt an hand grabbed his arm. "Haruhi….." looking at her puzzled for a sec "Kyoya… sleep here tonight…." said yawning and moving over a little to make room for him "I don't think that the best idea Haruhi…." "please … dad wont be home till tomorrow night… and it still thundering out …and….." she trailed off looking down at her bed blushing "…..and I fell …safe with you…" she said as she let go of his arm. Kyoya sigh "….are you sure…?" asking really making sure it was okay. She nodded her head yes Kyoya undid his tie and took off his black jacket and shirt under it and crawled into bed with her. "…..night Kyoya…" she said moving a little closer toward him he wrapped his arm around her and tooked off his glasses placing them on her night stand "goodnight Haruhi…." as he pulled her closer and they fell asleep forgetting about the storm that was going on outside.

-8:00am-

The sun was shining throw the window waking up a sleeping beauty from her dreams. Haruhi open her eyes a creaked letting the sun hit her "…stupid sun…." she mumbled turning over on the other side facing away from the sun. She felt a firm and warm chest heaving up and down in standee motion.

Haruhi creaked her eyes open again to see a man with black raven hair laying beside her. Her eyes shot open "…Kyoya..?" she said trying get out of his grip, but it was no use. "Kyoya …. Come on ….let go," she said but that only made him tighten his grip on her "hump," she was about to give up when she heard a phone ringing.

Ring…ring…ring….

After the third ring Kyoya open his eyes. Grabbing his phone looking at who would be calling at this early in the morning "damn….idiot…." he mumbled before throwing his phone across the room making it break in pieces. Turning back over he pulled Haruhi closer and nuzzled his face in her hair smelling her sweet strawberry hair.

"Kyoya…let me get up…" Haruhi said trying yet again to break free, but failed "fine…" she sigh giving in and falling back asleep _"he actually look…peaceful when ….. He …..sleep…." _that was her last thought before giving in to the sandman.

-11:00-

Haruhi awoke to find herself by herself in her bed _"hmmm….. I guessed he left already," _she sat up and began to starch just then she heard the sound of the shower being turn off _"….or maybe not…"_ she sigh grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a tank-top and started to change.

After she got down changing she heard the doorknob being turn, walking in Kyoya with only his black pants and a towel wrapped around his neck "ah…good morning Haruhi," giving her his famous host smile. Haruhi just rolled her eyes at that, but smiled her "nature" smile at him "good morning Kyoya-Simpai," as she walked past him and out the door.

"Simpai …. Would you like anything to eat?" she asked has she headed toward the kitchen to start cooking "yes that will be nice," closing her bedroom door, and heading to the living room. After a few mins Haruhi return with two plants with some eggs, toast, and beacon "here you go Simpai," handing him his food and a cup of coffee "I didn't know how you like your coffee, so…I left it black if that alright," "that fine…I preferred black coffee," he said taking a sip of his cup. Haruhi smiled at him "well good to know," taking a bit of her food. They eat their food in nice silence once or twice they talked, but for the most part it was silence.

"Haruhi that was deloused breakfast, thank you,"

"your welcome" grabbing the plants and cups.

"would you like more coffee?" she asked as she made her own another cup "yes…" he said heading into the kitchen. "So what are your plan for the rest of the evening?" he ask leading on the corner across from her.

"hmmm….I might clean, and study for a while," heading him his second cup of coffee "what about you?" rising and eyebrow while taking a sip.

"I have to meet my father about something later today…" he sigh.

"oh…..what fun he he," giving him a playful giggle. Kyoya just gave a small smile has he watch her giggle.


End file.
